


Strong Girl Sad

by lennyangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hulk is a softie who likes to cuddle to his crush, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Valkyrie needs lots of cuddles but maybe one huge cuddle will work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: Sometimes, through the alcohol daze came a stabbing light of recollection. Sometimes, the pile of bottles gave way to the flood of emotion.  Sometimes, the pain was too great.





	Strong Girl Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what Hulk called Valkyrie in the movie so I went with Strong Girl because that sounds right

On days like this, Brunnhilde locks herself in her room and cries. She cries, collapses on the floor, hugging herself as her own sobs deafen her ears. These fits are rare, lasting minutes at most, but they leave her exhausted. And thirsty. She crawls to a nearby shelf and grabs a bottle to down. After the first few gulps, she wipes her eyes and nose, and starts to calm her breathing. The bottle goes up again and she finishes it.

She is feeling calmer when suddenly a huge force slaps her back.   
"Strong Girl Sad!" Comes a booming voice. In shock, Brunnhilde looks up into the big green face of her sparring partner (and friend). His large features are contorted into concern. Looking away, she mutters,   
"I'm okay, Big Guy."    
"Strong Girl Sad!" He yells, slamming her across the floor. He jumps over to smash down with both fists but she holds up her arm throws his blow aside. They hit back and forth, until she trips him and he lands, giggling, on his back. His laughter stops once he sees she isn't smiling. He goes to hit her again, a playful open palm she stops easily. She holds his hand for a moment.  
    
"Not today, Hulk. I'm, I'm not in the mood." She sighs, dropping the green palm. Hulk sits up, his head cocked to one side. She likes this side of him. The adorable, playful side. Hulk was pure, she thought. He fought because he wanted to, because it was fun or because he was scared. You never had to second guess what he was feeling. He told you. Either through words or, more often, through action, Hulk was a straightforward guy. He was the only one of Sakaar who could give her a decent spar. He pats the floor beside him. She shakes her head. If he thought they were going to have a heart-to-heart, he was sorely mistaken. However, she didn't notice his hand come up to pull her down. Before she knew it, she was in his lap. Both of them froze in surprise. Clearly, Hulk had expected this attempt to be thwarted. But exhaustion, sore eyes and just maybe a tiny amount of wanting to be caught, had led the former Valkyrie to let her defences down. That was a momentary lapse though.   
  
"Let me go!" She struggles against him however the taste of victory had made Hulk bold. He wraps his huge arms around her, crushing her gently to his chest. Her arms are pinned and her legs were across his with no purchase on the ground. She could wiggle, but she was trapped.    
"If you don't let me go right now, I swear to..." Her threat is interrupted by her head being enveloped by a huge green hand. The hand travels down the back of her head, to her shoulder and came back up to repeat the motion.

With horror, she realised she was being patted. What did he think she was, a pet?! She fights even harder, throwing her body back and forth, unable to find a way to wriggle free. The patting continued, and a low rumble began in her ear. Hulk is humming; a random, unmusical sort of hum, but the sound fills his chest and her head. The warmth of being held, the soothing sensation of her hair being stroked, the numbing humming sound all play against her. She stops struggling. The hold on her relaxes as she relaxed against the bare green chest. She can hear his heartbeat, thumping slowly and reassuringly against her cheek. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. 

She wakes later, her head sore but body rested, tucked into a giant bed. The sky was dark outside. She sits up, groaning as the throbbing turned to stabbing. She'd never been sober long enough to have a hangover before. She couldn't say she had missed them. She looks around her, discovering a bottle of a drink she was partial to beside the bed. Smiling, she uncorks it and drinks slowly, enjoying that it actually has a taste.

The sound of feet could be heard approaching. Hulk comes in, sweaty and dirty from the arena. His eyes go wide and his face breaks into a grin upon seeing her.    
"Strong Girl." He booms, running towards her. Just as he approachs, she slides down and under him, coming up from behind to kick his back. He holds the sore spot, laughing.   
"Feel better?" He asks, a little hesitantly. She smiles.    
"Yeah. Thanks, Big Guy." She says, making her friend look very proud of himself. "But! If you EVER do that again, I'll rip your head off, we clear?" Hulk nods, smiling sheepishly. 

The next time the crushing weight of the past threatened to fall down upon her, Brunnhilde stopped by the Hulk's room for a spar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after the fact that my tense changed halfway through and tried to fix it but let me know if anything is glaringly terrible.


End file.
